Lord Gerhardt Messchner
THE FOLLOWING ARTICLE IS FICTICIOUS, AND IN NO WAY IS IT TRUTHFUL History Lord Gerhardt Messchner.(b.1991, post-war time measurement) Gerhardt Messchner was born into the turbulent pre-war period in Germany. He was 19 when the NDBVK, or the National German League of Unified Communists launched a militant campaign against The Republic of Unified Germans. He immediately joined the army of the RVD and fought throughout the entire war, in both the Sudetenland campaign and the Rhein Liberation campaign. During his military career he earned the silver Einsatzmedaille der Bundeswehr and the rank Oberst. Post-War political success Once the war ended in 2023 the remaining German nation fell into anarchy and broke into over 67 nation-states, one being Neu Germania.At this point in time Messchner was living in Neu Germania, his neighbors and friends urged him to go to the state building and enter the electoral race to become leader of the nation-state. Neu Germania was one of the smaller nation-states, however it was the most collective and non-anarchic, this allowed for the democratic process to successfully work and hindered Neu Germania's collapse. The race was not a tight one, one candidate was a known crooked politician, one was the mayor of a town in Neu Germania, and the final candidate was the renowned war veteran Gerhardt Messchner.He easily one the election and became Bundespräsident of Neu Germania. Messchner missed the old Deutschland, and decided on a bold and tenacious plan, he would re-unite Germany under the banner of Neu Germania. At first people were wary of him and his approach, as it worried some of another Totalitarian ruler was trying to take power, but eventually his message of Unified Germany reached a few people. Within a years time the count of his followers reached above 800,000 and the first nation-state agreed to annexation by Neu Germania. In roughly 3 years over 29 of the anarchic nation-states have joined Neu Germania. Even parts of the Former Czech Republic and Poland, two of the surrounding countries have that took part in the war, joined Neu Germania. Only the regions of Southern Germany and the Rheinlands are left to join. Gerhardt Messchner feels that by 2032 he will have re-united Germany to its Holy Roman Empire glory. Alliance Affiliation He has joined the Christian Coalition of Countries, as the conform to his ideals the most and offer better friendship that most, along with defence help when Neu Germania is under attack. Political Standing Gerhardt Messchner stands firm on his belief of the "People's Government." While he does believe that the National Government does have supreme rule over the nation, he still stated, "The people have to stand up for what they want. If they just let the government walk all over them, then they are just as weak as the citizen's of the Third Reich." Bundespräsident Messchner also stated that rebellion can be quelled with proper authority, meaning that the a strong enough government could halt a civil war, which he believes should have been the policy of the pre-war government. Category:Leaders